Robinpaw's lies
by Terra Wolf -Robinfang
Summary: Robinfang
1. Clans

ShadowClan

Leader-

Lillystar 'Creamy light she-cat'

Deputy-

Shocktail 'dark brown tom, Lillystar's mate'

Medicine cat-

Snowleaf 'Gray tabby with white stripes'

Warriors/Apprentices-

Darknose 'golden tabby with a dark dappled nose'

Sunclaw 'white cream she-cat, mates of Moonclaw'

Moonclaw 'dark murky tom, mates of Sunclaw'

Hurth 'ginger tabby, former loner, father of Robinkit'

TAWNYPELT 'tortoiseshell she-cat'

ROWANCLAW 'gray-brown tabby, mates of Tawnypelt'

Furpaw 'furry ginger tom'

Harppaw 'light blonde she-cat'

Queens-

Hazelfur 'Gray she-cat, mother of Robinkit'

Robinkit 'Gray she-cat with ginger belly and tail'

Elders-

Mouseheart 'golden brown tom, pretty young'

Only listing important clans!

RiverClan

Leader-

Lakestar 'Blue-gray tom'

Deputy-

Rippleheart 'Dark gray she-cat'

Medicine cat-

Rainfur 'Creamy tom'

Warriors/Apprentices-

Turselack 'crazy tortoiseshell tom' (Most tortoiseshell cats are female so he's crazy)

Rockytail 'brown tom'

MISTYFOOT 'blue-gray she-cat, former Leader. 7 lives left'

Firepaw 'ginger tom'

Graypaw 'white she-cat with gray belly'

Queens-

Icestorm 'black cat with small white spots'

Foxkit 'she-cat with a fox fur pattern'

Elders-

None


	2. Chapter 1

She whiggled under mother's grip, struggling.

"Hazelfur!" Wailed the kit. "Let's me goooooo!" She cried. Hazelfur chuckled softly.

"Robinkit, is it that you would like to see Hurth?" The gray she-cat smiled.

"Yess... No! I wanna... see... Lillystar!" She squimed, as she was freed from her mother's grip, she began to leap and jump around. She flicked her large fluffy tail and spun.

"You can see any cat you would like to. Just don't interrupt anycat." She purred. "But remember, Hurth was a loner, and he doesn't like lots of questions."

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" Robinkit puffed, darting out of the Nursery. She zipped to the elder's den.

"Mouseheart!" Whispered Robinkit. "Wake up!" She prodded at the elder with her paw.

"Uh? Huh? Wha? Huh? Who?" Murmured Mouseheart, his golden-dusty pelt gleaming under the sunlight. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, his one weak eye closed, then open.

"Can you tell me about Bloodstar?" Robinkit asked, plopping her hindquarters to the ground, forming a sit. She groomed at her belly.

"He was a terrible leader, which then made all the clans believe that us, ShadowClan," he began to make paw jesters, showing of the camp territory. "Was evil! And secret that we were," he took a breath and whispered, "Made of the Dark forest!"

"No! The clan would never do that!" She exlaimed. "We are just the... best clan! We are so strong that they are jealous."

"Yes, Bloodstar made us. His fur was so ginger red, that he looked like he was stained in blood." Exlaimed Mouseheart, "Until Lillystar lost her 3rd life. She only has 6 left."

"Woooooooooah. That's a lot of lives!" She gasped. "How did she lose her other 2?"

"1, from when she ate a poisoned rat. 2nd from a battle." She finished. "With WindClan."

"Those foxdung!" Hissed Robinkit. "I'll tear them to shredds!" She meowed, batting the air with her paws. She stumbled backwards out of the Elder's den, following onto the ground of Pine Needles. "Seven 'ya!" She called as she walked out into the area of the camp hollow,

"D-dad?" She called, looking around to see the tabby figure of her father.

"What?" Hurth turned to see his kit and mewed, "Hi, Robinkit."

"Momma was talking about seeing you, you should visit the Nursery. It's very lonely with only 2 cats-"

"Sunclaw's saying she's moving her nest there today. She didn't notice how far her kits are in her belly." Hurth told his kit. "But I'll visit."

"Come on, then! We can even help Sunclaw move her nest earlier!" The kit mewed excitedly. She raced to the Nursery, tumbling and rolling on the pine needles composing the camp's flooring.

"Hazelfur!" Squealed Robinkit. "It's a ThunderClan attack!" She flung at the dozing queen, that was know quickly wide awake.

"Hi, Hurth." Laughed Hazelfur, grooming her kit's ruffled gray fur. "Have you got Gaurds to fend off the Thunderclan attack?" She chuckled.

"Yep. I," Hurth explained. Robinkit gave Hurth a swift glance."Robinkit and I will be helping Sunclaw move here early."

"Come on, let's go!" Mewed Robinkit, leading her parents to the split in the rock nearby, and finding the nest which smelled strongly of Sunclaw.

"Comf of lefs go," Mewed Robinkit, dragging the mossy bed. She tugged swiftly for the thing to move.

"I see we have a helper." Meowed a strong female voice, more like a leader than Hazelfur.

"Of, hif, Sunflaw!" Cheered Robinkit, her Robin colored pelt gleaming.

"I see you want me to come early?" The creamy blonde she-cat replied.

"Yesf." Said Robinkit, dropping the moss. "Please. It's lonely with only two cats."

Hurth grabbed the moss and moved out of the den, the apprentices snug near their mentors.

I'll be a leader, someday. Thought the kit. Robinstar.


	3. Chapter 2

"Robinkit, do you promise to uphold and praise the Warrior Code from StarClan?" Bellowed Lillystar. She watched as Robinkit walked out of the crowd of ShadowClan cats.

"Y-Yes!" She studdered, shocked. "I promise."

"Robin _paw_ ," The creamy she-cat meowed. "Your mentor will be Hurth."

 _Father! Father's my mentor!_ Robinpaw thought.

Her father touched noses with his daughter.

"RobinPAW! RobinPAW!" The clan chanted.

"I'm so proud of you." Purred Hazelfur, grooming the gray and ginger she-cats ears. Hurth purred at his apprentice and started to walk out of camp. Robinpaw followed clumsyly and tumbled out of camp. All the fresh scents! Wow!

"Who's _that_?" Asked Robinpaw, looking at a ThunderClan cat.

"ThunderClan." Hurth meowed. He turned to see the cat with many others behind him, walking to ShadowClan territory! "I'm getting our cats." He ran, leaving Robinpaw alone.

"Dad!" She cried. The patrol circled her, hissing. "OF MY TERRITORY!" She growled, attacking a brown tabby. Oh wait, she didn't know how to fight. She flailed on the toms shoulders, biting and scratching.

"GET AWAY!" Hazelfur growled in a bellowing voice and she rammed at the tom, her skull hitting his ribs. Then both the clans fought.

"N-no!" Whispered Robinpaw, limping away. A huge she-cat grabbed her and threw her down. The she-cat was sandy with green eyes.

"Who are you!?" Howled Robinpaw, trying to struggle away. Nothing.

"Sandstorm."

 **What a cliffhanger I got you guys at! So I decided to include some of the real cats to make it sound better. It makes the series easier. So, what did you think? What's gonna happen? Comment and read, and ask!**


	4. Chapter 3

Robinpaw lept at Hurth. She growled and gripped his shoulders in her jaws, and claws his flank with her backclaws.

"Great!" Struggled Hurth, rolling over. Robinpaw's jumped off and pinned him down. "Let's head back to camp."

Hurth led his kit/apprentice to camp and walked out of camp with Mouseheart.

"What?" Asked the elder. Hurth grinned.

He unscathed his claws, and ripped Mouseheart's throat. The tom gasped as strong as he could, blood dripping down his jaws.

"Good night, Mousey." Hurth purred.

"Ha-h-Hazelfur...a-a-and..." choked Mouseheart. "R-r-Robinpa-Robinpaw..." he fell and stopped breathing.

"Father?" Calied Robinpaw. "HURTH!" She yowled, seeing the dead body... of her best friend!

"Robinpaw! How could you have killed Mouseheart!?" Grinned Hurth, kicking blood off his claws. "I'm telling the CLAN!"

He grabbed the elder's body and pulled it to camp, a trail of blood following.

"Robinpaw... killed Mouseheart!" Sobbed Hurth, and every cat looked at the bloody body. "Look." Somehow Robinpaw got blood on her paws.

"Exile!" Cried Shocktail.

"Exile!" Cried Moonclaw answer Sunclaw.

"Robinpaw, you were trusted. But further now, exiled from ShadowClan!" Lillystar bellowed.

Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw growled and other cats hissed, and Robinpaw retreated. Where would she go now?

"Where do I go!?" She cried. _Where? ThunderClan? WindClan? No. RiverClan._

She ran out of ShadlwClan's teritory.


	5. Chapter 4

"Robin, get out of here you rouge!" Growled Hurth.

"Don't forget you were a rouge too." Snapped Robin (Robinpaw)

She began to trail out of the territory.

"I told you to leave!" Hurth yowled, ripping Robin's throat slowly and painfully. "If your not gonna listen to me, then leave." He popped her throat/windpipe.

Robin woke with a quick yowl. Something was clenched tight around her neck, it was jaws. She tried it bend up to see who it was. It was Rippeheart.

"Stop struggling, little one." She purred.

"How did I get here?" Asked Robin. "Did I miss a gathering?"

"Yes, dear kit. Hurthstar-"

"Hurth _star_?" She asked. "Lillystar was killed, wasn't she?"

Rippleheart just nodded. "He said he hated Hazelfur for loving you, and chose Tawnypelt." She grumbled, setting down Robin.

"And Rowanclaw let him do that?" Growled Robin, unsealthing her claws. "Ohhh, dad _will_ pay."

"Think of StarClan, little one." Purred Rippeheart.

As they kept walking and talking, the conversation drifted towards RiverClan, instead of ShadowClan. Robin disbelieved most the speaking about RiverClan. Like swimming. As they arrived into the camp territory.

"Who is this little devil?" Purred Lakestar.

"He has problems about talking about rouges, sorry." Whispered Rippleheart.

"Is the kit hurt? Can I help you? Are you alright?" A creamy cat asked, his green eyes glinting in the light, known as Rainfur. His gaze flicked all around Robin's body. "No, she's okay."

"Yes, let me tell you what happened-" Weezed Robin.

"We all know, Hurthstar told us." Turselack purred. "I love Hurthstar. He's pretty."

Questions flickered.

"So you want help from RiverClan? You wish!"

"What ever."

"Stop!" A elderly fenimine voice cracked. A blue-gray she-cat purred. "It's okay, Robinpaw. I'll help you." It was Mistyfoot!

"Mistyfoot..." Robinpaw (Robin) asked. "Can I join... RiverClan?"

"Of course!" Laughed (purred) Lakestar. "Anything for the devil who killed her best friend!"

"I didn't kill him!" Yowled Robinpaw, lunging at Lakestar. The gray met the blue-gray, and Robinpaw's claws dug into Lakestar's shoulder, Lakestar let out a muffled hiss. He drew his claws down Robinpaw's face, the claw slit down her left eye.

"Lakestar!" Hissed Rainfur. "Do not kill the kit. Let me help her." He grabbed the cat and helped her to the medicine den.

 **Was this big enough? Ive been trying to make my chapters bigger, but I'm inproving! Agh the twists!**


	6. Chapter 5 LONGER

Robin wailed in pain and tried limping as the Medicine cat carried her hovering above the ground. He lifted her higher so now she was uslessly moving her paws, and mumbling.

"Sof, whaf haffenef wif your lefefr?" Asked Rainfur, his creamy pelt quickly covered in a deep shadow once thye entered the Medicine den. Robin felt the scent of the herbs fill her nostrils and she murmured,

"Well," she started quite tiredly. "I did go follow my, my father wh-when he took my friend, Mouseheart, out of camp. Mouseheart was a young elder because his one eye was failing." She began to feel her tears drip down her cheeks as Rainfur lightly dropped her into a small clean fresh nest.

"I see. Your father, who is he?" Asked the tom softly. He was gentle to this kit.

"Then, he killed him." Continued Robin, ignoring the Medicine cat's question. "He threw me onto Mouseheart, the-" The robin colored apprentice then began sobbing. She held her breath for another second. "He licked the blood off his own paws, a-and, then, I was exciled." She kept sobbing, and Rainfur hung his head in sorrow for the kit.

He retreated to the back of the den and grabbed a few herbs and returned to the sobbing she-cat. He then fixed her eye up as best as he could and then pressed the banaging cobwebs onto her eye.

"Who is your father?" Repeated Rainfur, his spiky pelt covered in the scent of herbs.

"A mouse-brain." Sobbed Robin. "Hurthstar. A rogue, as leader? So mouse-brained." (I've noticed I spell rogue wrong DX)

"Ohh." Coaxed Rainfur. "You'll soon be a perfect warrior. I'll go talk to Lakestar." Growled the tom as he padded off out into the light.

"Why...?" Sobbed Robin.

. . ... . .

"All cats old enough to swim gather to the gathering hollow." Called the blue-gray tom. "That inculdes, _Robin._ "

Robin quickly struggled out of her nest and limped to the gathering area. Lakestar was sitting on the small hill of reeds, and the rest of the cats were gathering, some with pelts wet from swimming and fishing. Rockytail and Rippleheart sat next to each other.

"This rogue is joining our Clan. But, she must have a mentor." Lakestar growled. He shook his head akwardly. Robin looked up hopefully. Was Lakestar going to be her mentor? Or magnifecent Rippleheart? "Her mentor will be Turselack, I expect him to pass his skills down to her."

"Robin _paw_! Robin _paw_! Robin _paw_!" Called the clan. But Robinpaw was disghausted. _Turselack?_ Woaah.

"So, lets go hunt!" Turselack said walking off. Robinpaw cocked her head.

"I don't know how to hunt, fox dung!" Robinpaw shouted. The whole clan looked at her. Turselack was already gone.

"Oookay then, let's appoint you a new mentor. I don't think he will do you any good." Sighed Lakestar, shuffling up ontop of the reeds.

"Get on with it!" Croaked Mistyfoot. She was quiet young for her old age. Her seven lives helped her with that. Her silver blue-gray pelt shimmered.

"Very well." Replied Lakestar, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Rippleheart will be your mentor, Robinpaw. She will pass down better skills to you than Turselack would."

"Yes, I will." Rippleheart purred, as she walked up, she touched noses with her apprentice.

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" The clan chanted, for a _second_ time.

Rippleheart led her new apprentice to the enterance of the clan's camp and led her to the river.

"Okay, what-?" Asked Robinpaw.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Her mentor laughed, her dark gray stone colored pelt gleaming.

"I _tried_ to finish, but you cut me off!" Snapped Robinpaw, flicking her ginger tail. "I tried saying, 'Okay, what happens?' But you didnt let me finish."

"Okay, Okay!" Sighed Rippleheart."Crouch at the edge of the water. Be careful, though."

Robinpaw nodded and crouched, balancing her weight on her haunches. She pursed her arms up and locked them.

"Don't lock. You need to be crouching over to swipe a fish." Ordered Rippleheart. The deputy was already crouching, and leaned over.

A silver shape passed and quickly Rippleheart leaned and shifted her paw down, claws unseathed, and flung the fish to the air. Robinpaw knew for _sure_ that Rippleheart would miss the fish and it would plunge into the water. Quickly the fish shifted too far out to grab, she plunged into the water. Robinpaw jumped back as the cold water touched her paw. She catches the fish in her jaws and lunged for the riverbank.

"Great job!" Praised Robinpaw, to her mentor. The gray-brown she-cat with a ginger tail, belly, and ears, then noticed how much glossy Rippleheart's pelt was vs. Robinpaws'. The RiverClan's pelts' were glossy and thick, for warmth and fit for swimming. When Robinpaw's pelt was short but slightly shaggy, and she had a thick tail.

"Thank you." Replied Robinpaw's mentor. "But if you're going to join RiverClan, you must eat fish!" She said excitedly. Robinpaw looked at Rippleheart in full disghaust.

"Nuh-huh! Nu-Nuh-Huh!" Growled Robinpaw. _Fish?_ She asked herself. _Try it._ She replied to herself.

"Duh! Of course you _must_. You can't hunt mice and land animals like that!" Purred Rippleheart.

"Fine." Robinpaw said sassyly. She delicately nipped the scales of the fish off. She ripped through the flesh and reached the flesh of the fish quickly. She lapped the oily fish and bit the meat. She licked her lips and wolfed the fish down. It quickly filled her belly. She laughed.

"Like it? You try fishing." Purred Rippleheart.

Robinpaw crouched, and then fell into the water.

 **Best cliffhanger ever! Please review and I'm so excited how long this one turned out! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

Robinpaw trashed her head, reaching for a clump of reeds. Rippleheart yowled and noticed the differences. Thick short fur of Robinpaw. Long thin glossy fur of Rippleheart. The deputy lunged at the reeds and grabbed the base. She was able to drag the she-cat on shore, her ginger belly and paws coated in mud. Robinpaw held the reeds tight in her jaws.

" _Huuuuuuuuh..._ " Groaned Robinpaw. Rippleheart helped the kit hack and spit out the water in the apprentice's lungs.

"Le'me (Lemme/Let me) get Rainfur!" Worried Rippleheart dashing toward camp, dragging the robin-pelted cat.

"What? What's this? Did she try and fish? Did she fall? Did she grab reeds to save herself!?" Meowed Rainfur, his creamy pelt shivering in terror and fear.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." Rippleheart replied calmly. Her gray fur dripped with water like Robinpaws'.

" _Myyyyy lunnnnngs..._ " Groaned Robinpaw.

"Oh _no._ Reeds! The reeds hold high toxic! Poppy seeds, yarrow, juniper berries," he said. He ran to his den and gathered the herbs. (Look at Med cat uses aj warrior cats. Wordpress .com) (No spaces)

He quickly had the apprentice eat the yarrow. And quickly it reacted for the gray-brown and ginger cat and she cringed. She dashed from camp and coughed. As she vomited she limped back to camp. A firey tom padded to her.

"Are you okay...? I'm Firepaw." He mewed. Robinpaw nodded curtly. Rippleheart and Rainfur nodded for Robinpaw to come to the apprentice's den. The fire colored apprentice followed.

The cats found a mossy fresh nest with feathers and rabbit fur in it.

" _Wheeere did youuu get the rabbit's fffur and fffeatherzz...?"_ Croaked Robinpaw, looking up as she curled into the small nest.

"We don't only hunt fish, we hunt other things too." Softly whispered Rippleheart. Rainfur nodded, his shaggy cream pelt shaking as he walked to Robinpaw with the herbs.

"Eat these." He said pushing the juniper berries and poppy seeds to her. She nodded and lapped them up.

 **Robinpaw**

"We have a _new_ denmate!" Excitedly meowed Firepaw.

"Who!?" Asked a young female voice, maybe my age. I groaned. My lungs _hurt._

"Didn't you go to the gathering?" Firepaw asked. I noticed he was talking about me. I thought about his coat, glossy and ginger, a slight dark stripe running up his muzzle from his nose. His eyes, were yellow, hint of golden in them, too.

"No." She responded irratatedly.

"Graypaw." He growled. _Graypaw, that's her name._ I thought.

"What!?"

"Robinpaw!"

"Robinpaw!?"

I wondered if she had seen me. Probably not.

"Scent that ShadowClan?" He growled. "Rippleheart will tell you."

"Stop that talking!" Snapped Rippleheart. "Graypaw, you know how reeds are poisonous, but Robinpaw bit them! Quiet down so she can sleep!" I was happy my mentor cared for me. I watched Rainfur and Rippleheart pad off. Then I saw a white she-cat with a gray belly staring at me. _Ohhh, glaring at me._ I shook my head and said,

"You must be Graypaw."

"Yes, thank you very much!" She said. Firepaw looked at her like, _Stop talking to her that way!_ But she then made heart eyes.

My heart suddenly dropped. They were going to be mates. I wouldn't get to be Firepaw's mate. Firepaw walked to me and sat down. I folded upward into a sit instead of a lay.

"Heeay!" I said half laughing when I felt his flank touching mine. I blushed in shock and Firepaw quickly was jerked away by Graypaw.

"Stop it!" Whisper growled Graypaw. "Your touching her! I'm your future mate, not _her_!" I heard the whisper of disgaust. I saw Graypaw look at me and I growled,

"Listen. I could've just died. Your yapping about being mates, when your mangy kits!" The words hurt my lungs to say this about Firepaw. He looked hurt. I mumbled, "It's the truth."

"What ever. No one cares about _you._ " Purred Graypaw, and stalked out with Firepaw.

 ** _4 Moons Later_**

"You are now declared, Firewhisp, Grayflower, and Robinthorn." (Oohhhh haha you thought it would be Robinfang!)

"Firewhisp!" Howled the cats. I smiled.

"Grayflower!"

"Robinthorn!"

The caterwaul rose above the gathering and Rippleheart, Rockytail, and Mistyfoot, purred with delight about their apprentices.

"Also, we have another announcement." Lakestar said. Mistyfoot walked from the base of the mossy stone up to Lakestar. Her muzzle was finally growing white. Firewhisp watched his mentor in sadness and I tipped my head to the side.

"Mistyfoot is ready to join the elders. She has served our clan with great honor. With her six lives left, StarClan has agreed to take five of them, and she will forward be a normal cat." Lakestar's blue-gray blazed under the blistering red-orange sun.

"Mistyfoot's grace, Mistyfoot's grace!" Chanted the clan. My ears twitched. I was a warrior! But... I looked at Firewhisp, who's sight was fixed on the white she-cat Grayflower. Her gray silver belly brimmed her scar on her side. I let out a hiss when the clan's gathering broke.

"I _trusted you_!" I shouted, lashing my tail. Firewhisp looked at me in terror and he noticed he wasn't watching me like he promised. Grayflower's mouth formed a grim smile.

"I-"

"No. Don't say _anything._ I love you, you idiot! And you pick this flea-brain!?" I launched myself at Grayflower and pinned her. She wriggled under my strength but I had too much weight. Then Firewhisp said,

"If your doing this, what ever! I love you too-" Firewhisp stopped when Grayflower launched me off. "But Grayflower and I have plans." Grayflower grinned and curled her tail around Firewhisp's shoulders. I felt hot tears stinging my eyelids.


End file.
